


Bad Guys Don't Get Hugs

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Remus is touch-starved and playing with Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Bad Guys Don't Get Hugs

Remus squirmed in place, glancing at Roman, sitting next to him and playing with blocks. Roman looked over and asked, “Something wrong?”

Shaking his head, Remus went back to his cars with a red face. He wanted a hug, but he was supposed to be the bad guy. Bad guys didn’t get hugs.

Despite this, Roman started hugging him anyway. “It’s okay to ask for hugs,” Roman said. “I need them too, sometimes.”

Remus hesitantly hugged Roman back. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Roman nodded. “Yeah, of course. Everyone deserves a hug once in a while. Or more if really needed.”


End file.
